This invention relates to pre-conditioned air (PCA) hoses and more particularly to an apparatus for a PCA hose, to an assembly of PCA hoses, and further to a method for assembling a plurality of PCA hoses. Specifically, this invention relates to PCA hoses for servicing aircraft.
When an aircraft is at a terminal at rest with the engines off pre-conditioned air is blown into the ventilating system of the aircraft from a heating or air conditioned grounded system so that passengers may board and await take off comfortably. An assembly of PCA hoses is used to deliver pre-conditioned air from the ground source to the aircraft.
Previous PCA hose assemblies have employed various laminated materials of varying lengths to accommodate aircraft. Past examples have connected these hoses with zipper fasteners. However, these laminated materials are not durable as they become susceptible to weathering and peeling. Further the fastening means of zipper fasteners between hoses is cumbersome to connect, especially in the event that service providers and handlers are wearing gloves in cold weather or in other non-accommodating weather conditions making it hard to manipulate the zippers. In addition, after being repeatedly run over in the field, zipper fasteners of these hoses often break, and must be replaced, as repair means such as duct tape are not satisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,341 to Larson discloses a hose assembly for connecting a plurality of vinyl coated hoses with hook and loop tape fasteners. Larson employs hoses having two ends where a first end is received by a second end having a pair of oppositely opposed slits, allowing the first end of one hose to enter the second end of another hose in a telescoping manner. However, this type of assembly does not provide a very convenient and easy method for handlers to attach PCA hoses, and may allow leakage through the junction points. Larson""s configuration complicates a method for assembling PCA hoses as the handlers may have trouble manipulating the ends of these hoses in attempting to secure attachment between them.
Still a hose assembly is being sought to provide a cost effective, durable hose and method for assembly. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior hoses providing an assembly with favorable PCA hoses, and a method for efficient and easy attachment.
The present invention provides an apparatus for a pre-conditioned air (PCA) hose. The present invention provides an assembly for a plurality of PCA hoses. The present invention further provides a method for assembling a plurality of PCA hoses. The present invention allows aircraft service providers and handlers to conveniently attach a plurality of hoses in assembling a system of hoses. The assembly of the present invention prevents leakage through junctions between hoses in the assembly.
In one embodiment, a pre-conditioned air hose comprises first and second ends having a first portion of a hook and loop fastener attached onto and substantially about the circumference of the air hose. An elongated member having a second portion of a hook and loop fastener may be attached proximate one end to a sidewall proximate the first end of the air hose. The elongated member at least partially overlaps the first portion of the hook and loop fastener attached onto the first end of the air hose. Further, the elongated member may have a length extendable substantially about the circumference of the air hose and a width projecting beyond the first end of the air hose. A first connective site is provided for the first end of an air hose and the second end of another air hose to connect with the elongated member. Also, a second connective site is provided for the elongated member to wrap on itself.
In another embodiment, a pre-conditioned air hose assembly comprises a plurality of pre-conditioned hoses joined together by hook and loop fasteners. Each hose comprises a first end and a second end having a first portion of a hook and loop fastener attached onto and substantially about a circumference of the first end and the second end of each hose. An elongated member having a second portion of a hook and loop fastener may be attached proximate one end to a sidewall proximate the first end of each hose, the elongated member at least partially overlaps the first portion of the hook and loop fastener attached onto the first end of each hose. The elongated member may have a length extendable substantially about the circumference of the first end of each hose and a width projecting beyond the first end of each air hose. Further, a butted junction between two said hoses contains the second end and the first end with the elongated member wrapped substantially about the circumference of both ends of the butted junction. A first connective site may allow for the elongated member to attach to both first and second ends of an air hose. Also, a second connective site may provide for the elongated member to wrap onto itself.
In yet another embodiment, a method for attaching a plurality of pre-conditioned air hoses comprises sewing a band of a first portion of a hook and loop fastener substantially onto and around a circumference of a first end and a second end of each hose. An elongated member having a second portion of a hook and loop fastener may be attached onto a width and a sidewall proximate the first end of each hose. The elongated member may overlap onto a portion of the first end and projects a width beyond the first end of each hose. The first end of one hose having the sewn band substantially around the circumference and the elongated member connected is butted against the second end of another hose having the sewn band substantially around the circumference. Further, the elongated member may be wrapped substantially about the circumference of the butted ends such that the first and second hose ends with the first portion of a hook and loop fastener face and secure each other with the elongated member having the second portion of a hook and loop fastener.
The advantages and features of the novel invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part thereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention and its advantages and objectives attained, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying description, in which there is described the preferred embodiments of the invention.